Scrapped Content
During the development of POPGOES and POPGOES 2: The Dead Forest, a lot of content has been created that didn't make into the final game, including scrapped sequels and additional stories. POPGOES POPGOES 2015 : Main page: POPGOES 2015 Panic UI : Main page: Panic Originally there was going to be an additional eye symbol to pair with the Panic bar. It would show whenever the Panic of the player went up or down. It also blinked to refresh the screen and update the animatronics' placement in the pizzeria. It was cancelled, as it made the game too easy and it ended up conflicting with 2016 version of the lore when the nightguard was changed from Mike Schmidt Jr. to Strings. Newspaper Ending In POPGOES 2015, the ending of the game would reveal a newspaper article explaining the fate of The Popgoes Pizzeria. After reports of suspicious inactivity, the pizzeria was quarantined, and the restaurant's transparency has been shattered in the public eye. The words "transparency" and "shattered", and Stone's head were cut out of the paper, referring to how Gem Stone turned into Grave Stone. The newspaper was also a teaser of a cancelled fangame - Freddy's Wonderland. Behind the main paper, there was another news story with another picture, revealing Bonnie character from the fangame. FNaF3 Themed Props During the development of POPGOES, there was an idea of props that were strongly influenced by Five Nights at Freddy's 3, such as figurines, fan, poster, Popgoes' empty mask and the location map. They were eventually scrapped, as they were too cheap and boring. Figurines_FNaF3Theme.png|Figurines Fan_FNaF3Theme.png|Fan Poster_FNaF3Theme.png|Poster Popgoes_FNaF3Theme.png|Popgoes' empty mask Map_FNaF3Theme.png|Location Map Minigames : Main page: Minigames Before the brain minigames were created, there were multiple different ideas for POPGOES minigames. One of them was "Build" minigames, where you played as Fritz Glade building the animatronics present in the pizzeria. You'd use four different 3D printers to create animatronic legs, body, hands and head, creating an animatronic in the middle. The colour of the room represented animatronic's power colour and had a position in an "army" supposed to defeat the Toys, Popgoes being "Leader", Blake - "Recruit", Sara - "Offence", Saffron - "Defence", Stone - "Spy". The idea was scrapped, because it was boring, repetitive, and didn't tell much of a story. The other concept consisted of actual "fights" between the Toy animatronics and the Popgoes animatronics. Jeremy was going to lead the Popgoes characters, and the Puppet was going to lead the Toy Animatronics each night. If you won each battle, you'd unlock the Good Ending. If you died once, you'd get the Bad Ending. Both Fritz and the Puppet had a full walking animation with their arm extended. The models of the Toy Animatronics were also created and animated. The final minigame would show Blackrabbit's animation that consisted of Bonnie Glade emerging from this body. Fritz_sprite.gif Puppet_sprite.gif TFreddy_sprite.gif TBonnie_sprite.gif TChica_sprite.gif Mangle_sprite.gif BB_sprite.gif Blackrabbit_finalsprite.gif Restaurant Menu The original menu concept was a literal, restaurant menu. It had about four different animations of each panel flipping to display more information. Death Screens London Bridge Wallpaper Morse the Mole Morse the Mole is a scrapped character that would appear in POPGOES. It was abandoned early in the development and replaced with Stone the Crow and Blake the Badger. A fan model for this character was created in the development team after he was scrapped along with a joke version with laser hands and wings. While his render was shown in the Extras Menu, the design is not official. Fangame Easter Eggs White Face A white face is included in the Extras menu. The image was representing Fritz Glade and it was supposed to be one of the rare screens. The fact that it was a photo made it feel out of place, so it was scrapped. Gameplay screens Toy Bonnie IT'S HER Toy Animatronic Easter Eggs POPGOES 2: The Dead Forest Original Epitome Popgoes The original Epitome Popgoes model for POPGOES 2: The Dead Forest was made by HeroGollum, who left after only making that singular model and not giving the file. Because of this, a new version was created by Smashing Renders. Prototype Animatronics During the early development of POPGOES 2, a special version of the main crew was created, called Prototype Animatronics. They were based on the original pixel art concepts for the animatronics. There were two concepts revealed, introducing "Prototype Popgoes #01" and "Prototype Stone #01". Stone has been unofficially called "Pebbles" as a reference to being a small version of "Stone" the Crow. Canonically, they were supposed to be scrapped designs for the animatronics created by Fritz Glade, and they would appear in the game as props. They were scrapped and revealed on July 12th and July 23rd, 2017. "Prototype #1" heads were based on the original pixel art and edit mockups of the animatronics. Pebbles.png|Prototype Stone - "Pebbles" Proto_Popgoes_3D.png|Prototype Popgoes, 3D Model Proto_Popgoes_2D.png|Prototype Popgoes, concept art Proto_Blake.png|Prototype Blake Proto_Sara.png|Prototype Sara Proto_Saffron.png|Prototype Saffron Proto_Stone.png|Prototype Stone Proto_Stone2.png|Alternate Prototype Stone Protobase.jpg|Inspiration for Prototypes - original pixel arts and mockups of the animatronics Scrapped Games and Stories POPGOES Encore : Main page: POPGOES Encore POPGOES: Silent Night : Main page: POPGOES: Silent Night POPGOES 2 (2016) : Main page: POPGOES 2 (2016) POPGOES 0 POPGOES 0, previously known as POPGOES IF, was a cancelled game created by Phil Morg. While initially created as a fangame, after revealing it to Kane, it was turned into a canon sequel meant to take place right before POPGOES 2. The plot would have involved Simon altering Strings' Curiosity module, making him hallucinate a new Popgoes Pizzeria with Simon as the main attraction, forcing him to survive against the "Generated Animatronics". The ending screen from POPGOES Arcade 2 teased POPGOES 0, showing the Generated Popgoes's box. POPGOES 0 was later made uncanon due to the amount of changes to the plot of POPGOES 2 it required. After this, Phil cancelled the game. PA2_Ending.png|POPGOES Arcade 2 Ending PA2_Ending_Brightened.png|Brightened Ending showing the P0's box POPGOES: The Plastic Grave : Main page: POPGOES: The Plastic Grave POPGOES: Heart of Stone : Main page: POPGOES: Heart of Stone POPGOES: Evolution : Main page: POPGOES: Evolution Trivia Category:Scrapped Content Category:POPGOES Category:POPGOES 2 (2016) Category:POPGOES 2: The Dead Forest Category:POPGOES Encore Category:POPGOES: Silent Night Category:POPGOES: The Plastic Grave Category:POPGOES: Heart of Stone